She's Different
by Maryannah
Summary: Clary runs away from home (Los Angeles), after living with her father. She visits Jocelyn and asks her if she can live with her. So, she moves in and then later goes to Idris and well, joins The Clave, the enemies of The Circle. It might seem like an all human fanfic, but Shadowhunters will be involved.
1. Chapter 1

After living years in Los Angeles with my father, I decided to move in with my mother, because I don't like my father's future wife. Shannon. She is such a bitch, who uses my father and takes his money to buy her and her spoiled, slutty daughter Janice expensive things. They just want his money and my father can't see this. We had a huge fight and I ran away from home. I took all my savings and bought a plane ticket to New York. My mom doesn't know I'm coming, but she might know that I'm missing. If my father would care enough to tell her.

My father hit me. That's another reason why I'm running away. I will not be abused in any physical way. I am not a coward, that will let this happen. Not if I can do anything about it.

... plane has arrived to New York ...

I take my bags and go to the nearest payphone. I dial the number, which I hope is right and wait. After a few seconds, I hear a soft female voice on the other side. "Hello?" she asks. This might be my mother. I haven't seen and heard from her in years.

"Jocelyn Fray?" I ask with my mouth completely dry.

"Yes, who is this?" the voice on the other line asks, unsure.

"This is your daughter, Clarissa Morgenstern." My voice breaks and I feel a sudden wave of emotion. I feel sad and overwhelmed at the same time.

"Clary? What's going on? Is everything okay?" She doesn't know about me running away from home. She has no idea.

"No. Can you come and pick me up?"

I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I breath heavily. "Why, what's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport in New York. Please come soon. I promise I'll explain everything later."

"Does your father know you're here?"

"No and please don't tell him. Please. At least let me explain first." After I say that, she agrees.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." I thank her and hang up.


	2. Chapter 2

I see a truck, which I recognize as Luke's, park. Jocelyn opens the door and runs to me, just to hug me. By the time they arrived here, my tears dried. I hug her back and she kisses me on my cheek. The part where my father hit me hurts. There was a bruise, but I covered it with makeup. I didn't have time to do an iratze.

"Clary! Oh my god. I missed you so much! What are you doing here?"

"I escaped from home. I can't stand that witch Shannon mom! She and her spoiled little daughter Janice are horrible and I needed to get away from them."

"Why didn't you tell your father you were coming?" I take a deep breath and whisper to her, making sure nobody could hear. My face turns serious and my hands form fists. I try to hurry up.

"Because he couldn't care less about me. If only you could see how horribly he treated me. Ever since Janice and Shannon came into our lives, he started drinking every once in a while." I tell her bitterly. "But don't worry. I won't cause any trouble. I think it's time I get my own place. Me and my father discussed this a lot of times and I'm ready to live on my own. I just wanted to live closer to you and Luke."

We both smile and she hugs me again. She smells like oranges. I love that smell. I hear footsteps and as we break apart I notice Luke. With a bunch of other people stepping out of their cars following him.

"Luke!" I exclaim. His arms wrap around my body. I missed him so much. We laugh and then he lets go.

"Clary. It's nice to see you again. It's a great surprise."

"I'm sorry. I would've told you I'm coming, but I didn't really have time to think about it. I had to get as far away from my father as I could." I tell Luke and he looks at me, puzzled.

"Why, what's happened?" I realize that I was holding my breath and I let it out.

"Nothing. It's just that my father's acting a little weird. Doesn't matter. I already got hotel reservations, I just wanted to see you."

"What? You're not staying with us?"

There is an urgency in my voice as I say this: "I can't. Don't ask me why, but I can't. You'll just have to trust me that I'll be fine. But I advise you to sleep somewhere else tonight. Or at least be prepared for some visitors. Like I said, my father's acting a little weird."

I can't stay because my father will send people or demons looking for me. Once they capture me, they will beat me until I pass out. My parents are... divorced, if you can say that. Their relationship is strange. They hate each other.

"Luke!" A deep voice says. I see a boy with golden hair and eyes looking at us. He's standing next to a boy and a girl who's holding hands with a person I recognize as Simon. As soon as Luke turns around, Simon notices me.

"Clary! You're back!" he rushes to hug me and when he does, I can feel his skin cold and that's when I realize what he is.

He's a vampire.


End file.
